Turtle Girl
by NoonboryKedabory
Summary: Moira Anderson was always teased for having a turtle-like face. One day, on an escape from her abusive life with her beloved bow and arrows, she ends up ambushed by the Foot Clan. However, she never expected to be come across the one person who may finally convince her of her worth... (Contains possible spoilers for the 2012 series, and lots of idiocy)
1. Turtle Face

_Just for reference, this takes place in around the first and second seasons of the 2012 series._

_I would also like to thank Reddit user Insanebrain247 for helping me with a scene I won't describe here (spoilers, yo)._

Imagine the darkest, deepest hole on Earth. A hole so deep that if you were to fall in, you would almost certainly die down there.

To Moira Anderson, it would be an improvement over her home in New York City.

Since her birth, all she had known were insults, neglect and bullying. All because of one thing; her face.

You see, Moira was born with a strange deformity that caused her face to resemble that of a turtle. The doctors declared it to simply be a cosmetic deformity that wouldn't be life-threatening to her, but her parents thought it was the most repulsive thing they had ever laid eyes on.

All her life, Moira had been told that no one could ever love such a hideous face, that she shouldn't bother with school because no college would want such an ugly girl, all the while watching her little sister Norma be treated like a child should. Even the name Norma reminded her that her sister was normal, while she was not.

Now, do you remember the hole I asked you to imagine? Well, Moira would most definitely prefer to be there than at her high school.

"She can't run! Turtle Girl's too slow to run!"

The school floors were cold and hard; just like the students.

"Get away from me, Mike!" Moira rose to her knees. "I could get you suspended over this!"

"How? You're too slow; I'll have the whole school on my side before you make it to the principal's office!"

Moira scowled; not because she was angry, but because she knew he was right. Mike was the most popular boy in school. There was no way anyone would side with her over him. She silently stood and walked away from the crowd.

She found her locker, leaned against it, and sighed. She hated being Turtle Girl so much that she hated turtles in general as well. Those gross, slow, green reptiles...what was their purpose on the planet, anyway?


	2. Not Mike, Mikey!

The night was young. The stars were shining. The Andersons were all asleep.

Except for Moira.

For her, the night was the only time she felt accepted. The shadows wouldn't mind her ugly face. The streetlights were her spotlight. The night sky covered her.

Or so she thought.

She had only been standing in the alley for a moment, sharpening her arrows on a metal pipe, when they appeared.

They didn't look like normal people. More like...ninjas clad in black uniforms covering their faces. They had with them swords.

And they had her surrounded.

Grateful for her instincts, Moira hoisted up her weapon of choice; a bow and arrows.

"Not today."

She pulled the string back and shot her sharpest arrows at the ninjas, who scattered before they could be hit. Moira abandoned her bow and shot started going after them, trying to stab them with arrows instead.

However, just when she was about to pierce one of the many ninjas, she heard an echoing bellow.

"_BOOYAKASHA_!"

A mysterious figure wielding _nunchaku_ came crashing in from above. He swung his weaponry like crazy, but still managed to be more efficient at fighting than Moira.

Grateful for the help, Moira took some swings at the ninja by herself, even restraining one to the ground. Within minutes, the attackers were gone.

"That was crazy," said Moira, turning to her helper. "Who are you?"

"Name's Mikey," he said, "and you are one cool dude."

Moira's heart surged. "M-Mike?"

"No, Mikey! It's short for Michelangelo." He offered her a hand.

Moira hesitated for a second, and took his hand. Something about him seemed...off. His hand seemed scaly to the touch.

"Mikey!" Someone yelled. Within seconds, three other people jumped down from the roof and surrounded Moira.

"Who's this?" One asked, shoving Mikey under a streetlight.

That's when Moira saw what they were; giant turtles. She gasped, and then scowled.

"She was gettin' wailed on by the Foot, so I saved her!" Mikey chirped. He turned to Moira. "Right?"

Moira shoved past them and stalked away. "I hate turtles."


End file.
